SSMB: Selfish
by D3Fan
Summary: She didn't care if the others could see them, she was allowed to be selfish now and then...right? Rated T for mention of blood and slight innuendo. Link/Samus


_**A small one shot that came on the spur of the moment to me. I enjoy the Link/Samus pairing so I decided to write another one. In any case please enjoy this one shot homage to what I think is a very nice yet crazy pairing!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, they belong to their own companies.

SSMB: Selfish

This was it, the final minutes were counting down even as the two charged at each other in a full head on rush. Sword met cannon, metal clashing on metal as both fighters gave it their all to score the final blow. It was a neck and neck fight since the start and it would appear that it would end that way as well. His clothes, shredded and burned from her attacks, hung to his frame limply. Cuts and bruises from more of her crushing attacks were evident, and in some places thin lines of blood were visible. She was amazed that he even managed to stay standing, let alone fight back.

It was truly a remarkable feat.

She watched him, panting hard and looking for his breath as he held his weapon at his side. His shield held in front as if anticipating another attack. Oh yes, she enjoyed these fights with him immensely. He never held back and always asked her to do the same. Indeed most often they got so brutal that both needed medical treatment after-wards. A sudden movement from him caught her off guard as his sword once again found a resting place in her armor. Apparently he had gotten his second wind while she had been thinking to herself.

"First rule of combat," his words were labored as he talked, pressing his sword harder against her, "don't daydream in a fight!"

He was a flurry of movement after that, blow after blow of his sword came upon her forcing a retreat. Speed she knew, had always been his one disadvantage in a fight, as he was loaded down with many weapons. However this match was agreed upon as being his sword and her cannon only, no other weapons allowed. Without all that extra weight, he was just as fast if not faster than Falcon. Her own suit, dented and rough up in many places, was a testimony to this. Parrying another strike with her arm cannon, she grabbed him before he could recover and pulled him in close.

"Second rule of combat," her voice was slightly deep as it filtered out through the suits speech center, " a cornered opponent will always fight back twice as hard."

Finishing her speech, and enjoying tossing his words back at him, she brought her foot up in a violent motion catching him in the stomach. With a grunt of pain, and maybe surprise, he went flying backwards to crash in a heap on the other side of the stage. Panting in exhaustion she watched as he slowly came to his feet, twice he almost fell, but he pulled himself together and flashed a grin at her.

"Was...that...it?" his voice held slight tone of amusement to it, " I...thought you...had more tricks than...that!"

It was a horrible lie...but still she had to give him credit for trying to cover up his pain.

"Oh no I have plenty of others," she called out to him the amusement now being adapted by her, "perhaps if your a good boy you'll get to see them?"

The full colored blush that lit up his face had her grinning in her suit. So it appeared the noble warrior was a bit of a pervert? Chuckling to herself, she once again called out to her fellow combatant.

"Oh my are you thinking of something dirty?" her voice came out very innocent but he could tell there was a bit of humor in it, "whatever will your sweet princess say when she hears about this?"

The blush ended right then and there, his eyes narrowing and locking on to hers. Inwardly she shivered at the look and wondered if she had teased too far. Bending his knees while holding his sword out to the side he began to rush her head on once more. Knowing that this would determine the match she started her own charge, each growing closer to the other. It was then that fate decided to intervene. A bright flash above them made both fighters stop and look upwards to see what was going on. They stared in silence as a single round object floated just out of their reach.

A Smash Ball.

Their reactions were almost immediate.

Bending low both fighters jumped as high as they could, his sword and her cannon swinging through the air. There was a loud crashing noise followed by the sounds of something breaking.

He fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

She glowed.

The power from the smash ball was indeed quite the boost, bringing her back to one hundred percent power. Energized she quickly thrust out with her cannon, catching her still stunned opponent across the head. Staggering at the blow he once more came under attack as another kick from her connected with his stomach once more. This time he did not get back up, and she knew what needed to be done. Pointing her cannon at him, she could feel the energy build up in it, warnings going off in her suit. She did not care though, and called out to her fallen foe whose eyes were locked on the growing ball of destruction.

" Its been fun, but its time to end this!"

The blast that followed engulfed her vision, the energy pouring out of her rapidly in one large destructive beam. She could feel her armor peeling off piece by piece, as it always did when she used this attack. Finally after several seconds she stood there, clad in nothing but her blue body suit waiting to be called the victor. It never came, and a quick look at the timer showed it was still counting down. That had meant he had survived her blast! Looking around she finally spotted him hanging onto the edge of the battleground for his dear life.

"Amazing," she muttered to herself a grin creeping its way onto her face, " I can't believe he got that lucky!"

Using the last bit of his strength she watched him pull himself back onto the stage, only to sprawl onto the ground face up unable to move. Walking over slowly she noticed how his tunic had been completely torched, leaving his bare torso exposed to he elements. His pants had luckily....though unluckily in her mind, managed to stay on. His eyes were closed and he was sucking in large breaths of air. Sandy blond hair, caked with dirt and other debris clung to his forehead in a light sweat. Unconsciously she licked her lips at the very sight. Who knew he could look that hot after getting his ass kicked by a girl?

"Well?" his voice broke her thoughts, it was soft and gentle, not malicious at all, " times running out...you better just push me over the side and win the match I cant move another inch."

He chuckled after that, a friendly sporting grin crossing his face as he cracked open one eye to look at her. It was at that moment something inside of her snapped. Green eyes peering into blue, she decided then and there what was going to happen. Her foe closed his eye again, only to open both in shock when he felt something soft straddle his lap. Above him, with her hair pulled back in it's usual ponytail sat his foe, her eyes narrowed not in anger but what looked like desire. He blinked trying to understand what was going on. In the background her could hear the announcer start the ten second countdown.

"Samus? What the heck are you doing?!"

Said bounty hunter ran her hands over his bare chest, enjoying the shivers that it sent through his body. Bending low to whisper in his ear as one hand played with his hair, Samus repositioned herself so that she was now laying on top of him.

" I'm claiming my victory Link," the words were soft yet seductive, making his hair stand up on the back of his head, " now shut up and pucker up."

Pulling back a bit to stare at his wide eyed look Samus wasted no time in capturing his lips with her own. The announcer calling out the end of the match was lost to both as Samus deepened the kiss while Link started to return it with enthusiasm. Several jaws dropped in the smash manner as the event was displayed on the screen they were watching. And one Hyrulian princess began to silently make plans to kick the red metaled hussy's ass next time they fought. As for Samus she knew the others could see them especially Zelda, but at that moment she didn't care. After all she was allowed to be selfish every now and then...right?

Right!

_**The End.**_

Well there you have it a quick little one-shot that just came to me out of the blue. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Also in the beginning of the story I had mentioned I made another Samus/Link, it is called SSMB: A Fond Farewell. I wrote it in 2007 and it was the last story I have written since then. I have now made plans to write a sequel to it and possibly turn it into a trilogy. I want to get back into writing again because I enjoyed it back when I first started...so hopefully this story jump kicks me back into it.

Bonus scene

Snake watched as Link and Samus made out with each other on the floor of the stage. The fact that the match had ended half an hour ago was not lost on the special agents mind. Oh sure he had been shocked when the first kiss happened but now it was just so damn fascinating to watch. After the first five minutes, Zelda had stomped off down the hall to the training arena, a red battle-glow surrounding her. Peach had gone with her to try and calm the Hylian princess down. Ten minutes passed and bets were made at how long they'd stay out there. Currently the highest bet was from the angel boy Pit, who said they would be there for most likely the rest of the day. So far he was winning. At the fifteen minute mark most of the smashers finally left, having had their fill of seeing the hero and the bounty hunter swapping spit. And now at this point and time he was the only one left, watching as Samus tackled Link to the floor once more.

"Hmm....interesting hold she has him in there," the man mumbled to himself, "though I don't think he's minding it one bit."

His musings were cut short as a singed and screaming Princess Peach came running past the hall entrance. As she disappeared down the hall he could faintly make out her screaming for Mario to help her restrain Zelda. Apparently the training hall was not fire proofed enough for an enraged dins fire casting. Leaning back in his seat and eying the two on the screen once more Snake took a drag of his cigaret and grinned.

And he thought this competition would be boring!


End file.
